IGX
History Created using schematics found by Janella Renshir during one of her many delvings into the Telos Holocron. She travelled to Elrood and brought her first warehouse with Chancellor Azzos ransom money; she employed one Lifsm Glokra, a Fosh businessman with a more than stellar reputation and went about producing her first droid. This was the birth of Paragon. The first of his kind, he was designated IGX. Smarter, faster and stronger than the old IG-100s; IGX was the first of the Smart-Bot line. Using a Hub-Cyberbrain with an expansive Neurological Nexus of modular programming and a Progressive Cognition Subsystem. IGX is the most advanced droid to date in terms of intellect and awareness, in reality he is still a machine, but to an extent he is alive. In the next 6 years Paragon made many more IGXs; apart from the IGX Battle Droids which contained little to no intellect there was the IGX v1s. These were made as personal guards for Paragon officials, these droids were clever to a degree, but they lacked the sophisticated techno-wizardry used in the original. It was for this reason Janella felt an obligation to give IGX a chance to spread his wings, though she kept a tight leash while Paragon was at its prime, it wouldnt be long until he had his chance at freedom. The fate of Paragon played out with no inclusion from IGX, kept as Janellas body guard all he knew was to protect and serve her. It wasnt until the battle of Elrood did he fulfil his true purpose, single handedly he took down Paragons fleet while the battle raged down bellow. He had little knowledge of how intrinsic his actions were to the battle. His master and friend dead, and the company that gave birth to him destroyed. He had no choice but to go rogue, he took up the name Proto and began making his way slowly towards the core using his unique skills to find work. Ironically, life went on for the droid. He got a job working for Jorv the Hutt as an Enforcer, which was just something for him to do for a while to take his mind off recent events. He would occasionally slip a peek at Monica, making sure she was growing up happy and safe. That was all he could do for a long time; then came the day her godparent handed over her mothers possessions. He also revealed Janellas known history, inspiring the girl who now held a powerful Dark Nexus. She turned eventually, giving in to the need for power. This was almost 19 years after the Dantooine Incident, meaning there was apparently no other force users in the galaxy. Proto knew he was the only one who could stop her; with an army of rebels at her side and the funds from a recent example of Grand Larceny, she built a fleet and began employing guerilla warfare against outlying Republic forces. With the Dark Nexus in her hands, she was strong, however IGX simply needed to get close enough. He crashed into her ships hanger, made his way to the bridge and confronted her. The violent battle was instantly interrupted by the force-negating technology inside his body, allowing him to surprise her as well as gain the upper hand; needless to say she died. After that IGX disappeared, thinking there were no more Renshirs left, he no longer felt bound by the name. How wrong he was... For 1000 years he remained unseen and unheard, it was within this time that he turned slightly insane; though he also added many more battle scars and self-modifications to keep passing time. Suddenly there were force users again, and like a moth to a flame IGX proudly arose from his sleep. Appearing in the Outer Rim first, he quickly found something of interest. A short-range transmission from a woman named Admiral Renshir, following the signal he came across a Paragon fleet. Naturally, he was stunned. He quickly devised a plan to get in with the Admiral, which basically involved him walking up and asking for a job. It worked and he was made a General, despite her cold attitude towards him, she couldnt resist such an efficiently deadly and capable droid. He soon watched her take over Elrood, destroying the central governments building. It was at this point she found a Holocron Janella left beneath the building, weather she presumed it would be destroyed or not wasnt evident. What was important, was the information in the Holocron; the entire archive of Paragon Schematics. She instantly found out about IGXs involvement with the previous Paragon, and even went as far as to summarise he was in some part responsible for Janellas demise. IGX disliked her attitude, he disliked the kind of Sith she was but worst of all, he hated being disrespected. He escaped with the Holocron, later finding out out what he plan was by asking its keeper. It was at this point he was happy, realising the objective of her plan was to resurrect Aegis, he simply sat back and waited until news of her return reached his highly-tuned ears. Apparel/Armour: IGX was made using a mixture of Terenthium and Desh for the main body with a Phrik overlay, needless to say his body is highly resistant to all but the most corrosive and kinetically superfluous types of attacks. IGX always wears his ragged white cloak draped around his shoulders, when pulled close it hides everything but his head and lower legs. Built In Equipment: Twin Blaster Pistols Two regular blaster pistols. Extendable Blades IGX has 2 of these in each of his knuckles, they are about 6 inches long and made from pure Phrik. As well as being able to cut you with them, he can also release short bursts of paralyzing electricity; the affectivity of this relies heavily on where the blades are inside his victims body. Personal Stealth/Shield Device Built into the eye in his chest, this device bends photons around his body, rendering him undetectable to the average human eye; average duration is five minutes(5 turns) before needing to cooldown and recharge.(Another 5 turns)This device also doubles as a shield, though only when it isnt or hadnt been used for stealth. It is powerful enough to deflect a few blaster bolts, though it is considerably less effective against melee strikes. IGX usually saves this for when it is needed most, focusing all of the energy into one spot on his body to defend from an otherwise deadly blow. Force-Neutralization Device This was installed inside his chest upon a business deal between Paragon and Twilight in which Paragon received the technology. This device actually emits a type of radiation, negating any use of force powers within its field. The radius of this device is roughly 15 meters, it usually last for 5 minutes(5 turns) before needing to cooldown and recharge.(Another 5 turns) Superconductor Plates IGX has these magnetized plates on his hands for an iron grip on any weapon he is holding, on his feet so he can walk on metal walls, ceilings and even on the outside of ships in space. He also has one large plate on his back where weapons can be stored whilst not in use. Other Equipment IGX is programmed, trained and experienced with all Paragon weapons. He has an entire armoury on his ship full of them, as well as many other weapons hes found along his journeys. Though he has his preferences, he is usually carrying the most suitable for the job. One weapons he always carries is his Sith War Katana. Sith War Katana: Lightning Taken from the corpse of a Skeleton Warrior, deep in the bowels of Darth Demonas secret temple on Zoist. Beautifully crafted, this weapon is clearly of ancient origin. Unfortunately its actual origin was and always will be lost, what is known is the power it resonates when being held. Made from the same material as the infamous Darksabers and cursed with powerful Sith Alchemy, this blade is truly a piece of art.Aegis used her own skills to imbue this sword with the power Dark Side Talisman allowing it to absorb elemental force powers. It can store only one for a short period, but can release it any time it wishes; usually back at the caster. Ships/Vehicles Fleet-Defence Gunship, HammerHead-Class (Frigate)Eta-3 Actua-Class Light Interceptor (Modified/Custom Colours: Black & White)JD-9 Wolf (Swoop Bike) Personality It is odd enough to find a droid with any kind of personality, let alone one with such tenacity and bravado. IGXs mentality is a clear indicator to his advanced programming; such things as emotion, humour and even the notion of right and wrong arent lost on him. On the contrary, if it wasnt for the obvious droid facade and the slightly robotic tones in his voice he would be virtually indistinguishable to the average human being. Category:Characters Category:BDI